1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a block for storing knives, and more particularly, to a marine knife block for mounting on boats and marine vessels.
2. Description of the Background
There are a variety of commercially-available knife blocks, virtually all having a plurality of slots to store a plurality of knives. For example, standard kitchen knife blocks have a pleasing appearance and are designed to be used in the kitchen and placed on a counter top so that the knives will be easily accessible when needed. These devices are typically manufactured from a solid block of wood or plywood, the slots being machined therein, and they are free-standing (it is not necessary to anchor the knife block in place). U.S. Pat. No. 4,866,845 to McEvily shows such as block with an integral sharpener for holding, storing and sharpening knives. The block includes a body having a plurality of elongated housing members disposed within. Each housing member includes an open end and defines a cavity within the body member for receiving a knife blade through the open end. Sharpeners are disposed within each cavity. Such free-standing knife blocks are ill-suited for marine environments. If used aboard boats or other marine vessels, these blocks pose a safety concern because they can move about when the boat is in motion, and the knives stored in the blocks can easily fall out of their holder and cause bodily harm. Moreover, the salt environment eventually dissolves any glue used to bond the plywood, destroying the block over time.
There have been a few attempts to overcome these problems. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,245,756 to Howell et al. shows a lockable knife and block assembly with a plurality of slots for housing a plurality of knife blades. Each knife blade has a notch for engaging a spring-loaded lock located at the top and front of each slot. A push button release mechanism is attached to each lock for disengaging a knife blade latched thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,672 to Stuchlik shows a slidable knife holder including a knife holding block with a plurality of slots for holding a plurality of knives, and a slidable mount so that the block is slidably mountable to a support structure, so that the block moves between a retracted position and an extended position.
Moreover, there are a few specially-adapted marine knife holders. However, these devices are typically multi-purpose devices of which holding a single knife is simply one of the multiple features.
An example of such a device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,363,957 to Reichner which shows a marine tool holder that slides over a tool (such as a knife) protecting it from water and other rust inducing conditions. The tool holder comprises a cover having an internal cavity that holds two retainer sections of polyethylene. The inside face of each retainer section has an abrasive surface that automatically scrubs the exterior surface of the tool while it is being inserted and removed from the holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,765 to Dotson et al. shows a fish cleaning board with a work surface, and a knife slot to keep a knife in a convenient location for use. The board also includes a knife holder to store the knife during transportation and storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,129 to Chestnut shows a fishing rod holder made of an integrally molded plastic with integral bait box, cutting board and a slot for a bait knife.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,539 to Matthews shows composite compartmented cooler for both bait and catch as well as for drinks, food and the like. A cutting board area with built-in knife holder is also provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,099 to Bogar, Jr. shows a fishing rod holder with horizontally spaced supports that receive the blade of a knife.
The primary feature and objective of these prior devices designed for marine use is not knife storage, but storage of fishing gear or other fishing related equipment, and as such they are designed to hold merely one knife. The prior devices that are not designed for marine use may hold a plurality of knives, but they are not designed to withstand the rugged salt environment, nor do they secure the knives from moving about while the vessel is in motion.
It would be greatly advantageous to provide a rugged yet economical knife holder for use on boats that withstands the sea environment, holds a plurality of knives, and can be securely fastened to a wall, cabinet or other vertical surface, allowing the knives to be easily accessible, yet preventing movement and potential dangerous consequences when the boat is in motion.